


Geometry, Dash!

by ruby_shooting_stars



Category: Geometry Dash (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I Tried, If you are reading this I want to know how you found it it's so random, Shapes, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_shooting_stars/pseuds/ruby_shooting_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of the great King Trigonometry, a little family of squares and cubes run a happy little shop. But then a dark twists turns Geo's family's life upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry, Dash!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.  
> I'm a terrible author so if you find something wrong, please tell me in the comments.
> 
> Yeah. So this is just a thing I tried to write. It was better in my head.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Jump, jump.

Slide, slide.

Jump, slide, jump, slide.

Casually going through the ragged streets.

Some octagons, all in eights, roll through the streets. The little square doesn’t like to roll; it hurts his edges and corners. Maybe when he turns into a true cube, it wouldn’t hurt that much. His little family of five squares in the pentagon filled city of the Great King Trigonometry are all bigger than him, closer to being a cube. His plebeian family, that’s what everyone called them, owns an energy shop, with ones, twos, threes, and even tens once in awhile. He’s worked there all his life, with all his siblings and parents. His dad is really hard working, always making sure the shop will do well. And even now, he's out working with officials for the good of the family. His mother is usually very kind woman. But right now…

“Where have you been, young man?” Mama squ-, no cube, she’s officially a cube, is standing there, raging on the little man. He was playing jump jump with some of the younger shapes, and lost track of time. It was already his shift in the store, and it’s been his shift for over an hour.

“Geometry,” Geo shook from his full name, “I did not split in order to have you misbehave! The rest of our family needs to rest, and here you are, playing in full might with some hexagons!” Mama Cube spat.

“Heptagons,” he murmured, feeling rebellious. Mama Cube was almost completely red, differing from her normal blue color. Geo was green, taking from his father. Mama Cube reached out a side and grabbed his corner, pulling him into the shop in the practiced way to cause him pain. His sibling, Side, was sitting at the counter, which was currently empty of customers.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Geo cried, “Ma, I dashed over here as fast as I could! I’m sorry!”

Ma, with no mercy, simply threw him behind the counter, soon disappearing behind the door to the main house. A little silence filled the counter mates.

“Geo,” Side stated, ever the responsible one, “Only King Trigonometry knows, but whatever you were doing, you weren’t dashing.” Side was a perfect blend of Ma and Pa, turquoise, and was the oldest son of the family, or second in the family. His sister was currently in another town, getting a degree for business, to get the shop some credibility.

Geo just glared at Side. Side knew not to say anything else, or Geo would be grumpy all throughout his shift. As an octagon rolled in, both siblings went into business mode, getting ready for a busy shift.

**

“Honestly, Geo, how many times do I have to tell you to come back as soon as possible?” Ma spat while making some fried fours.

Geo was now completely sulking. He was just having a little fun! And though this wasn’t the first time, he hasn’t done it so much that Ma could say ‘how many times’.

“Dad wouldn’t be like this. He would tell me to enjoy my flat years,” Geo challenged. Side sat quietly, as usual, not bothering to be caught up in the argument.

Luckily for all involved, Ma seemed to have settled down enough to not bother to say anything back. As Side and Geo were looking at store records for the day, which were improved from the day before, Ma finished up dinner. She set down the food on four of the five spots, and seemed to have suddenly realized that her husband wasn’t there.

“Should we wait for Pa?” Side asked, tilting his top side a little.

Geo looked at him in horror. “I’m starved! He’ll come eventually, so let’s just start!” Ma glared at him a little, but she was hungry too, so she willfully complied.

**

It was really late and Pa still wasn’t home. Side, Geo and Ma were sitting around the house, tense and peeking at the door once in a while, as though looking at the door would make Pa come back. It didn’t.

“Side, Geo,” Ma spoke up for the first time since dinner. “Go to bed. He’ll be back in the morning.”

As Geo lay in bed, he wasn’t so sure. Pa was summoned to meet the shaped forces, the protectors of the city. What Pa could of done to get himself summoned was beyond Geo. Maybe it was something related to their recent increase in their profits. Or maybe it was related to the hateful dodecahedrons trying to get the throne of the city. As the squares were the closest in sides to the triangles, the rulers of the city, the higher shapes might think that they would could sit upon the throne. But Pa often expressed his dislike for management and command. He respected the authorities but had absolutely no desire to be one of them.

Maybe it was Geo’s fault. What if him hanging out with other shapes caused his father to get in trouble? He turned a slightly darker shade of green from guilt.

 _Geo, stop thinking and go to sleep_ , he commanded himself. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

**

Geo was awakened by a huge boom at their door. He blindly got up and went to the kitchen, trying to make himself invisible while letting himself be able to see. Ma slid down the hallway to the door, tidying up the room as she went.

She opened the door to reveal circles.

Circles.

Circles were the Monarch’s guards. They were born as deformations, such that when a shape split, they lost their edges and turned into a circle. Since they had no edges, they weren’t allowed to truly be a part of society, but they had the uncanny ability of changing their shape. They could swallow any shape whole and could break down almost anything. And they were absolutely terrifying.

Ma immediately turned to guest mode. “Hello, my lords," she squeaked. "Can I get you anything today?” She bustled into the kitchen, “Twos? Fives? Perhaps sevens?”

“No.” The main circles voice boomed around the house. “You are all under arrest.”

Ma dropped the plate she was holding.

Geo was stunned. What had they done?

“I’m sorry to ask, but what for?” Ma asked in a shaky voice.

“For suspected treachery and plotting against the crown.”

Geo could barely restrain himself. How had they gotten this notion? The whole household wants nothing but a happy, peaceful life in the suburbs. He was about to retort when he felt and edge on his corner. Side was behind him, shaking his plane.

**

“Honey!”

“Pa!”

They finally met in the dungeon of the triangle palace. Pa’s normal deep green color was very light and sickly. His voice seemed raspy from just a day in the dungeon.

What had they done to him?

Pa seemed to have read their minds. “They drain my energy through these tubes,” he said, pointing to some inconspicuous tubes in the wall that Geo didn’t notice when he came in. “You might get your energy drained too,” he said with a sad smile. Pa leaned against the wall and visibly relaxed his edges.

Geo wasn’t buying this. They didn’t deserve this! They should be freed! Just because squares were close to the triangles in edges, doesn’t mean they are traitors to the crown! Those dodecahedrons. Thinking they’re so tough and strong when they’re just cowards hiding behind their manipulative deeds.

“We should get a trial!” Geo exclaimed, “We did nothing wrong, so we shouldn’t be punished.”

“Really?” said a voice behind them.

They flipped their senses and saw a circle standing there.

“He didn’t mean it!” Ma pleaded, lowering herself in front of the circle, “He’s young and doesn’t understand so-”

“We shall see how well his judgement is,” the circle interrupted. “All of you, come with me.”

Ma turned white from fear as they all slowly trudged along after the dreaded circle.

**

They walked into the triangular throne room. Up at the throne sat King Trigonometry. The yellow pyramid looked down at them in distaste.

“I thought,” the king said in a deep voice to the circle, “that you were skilled enough to keep the rebels in their cell.”

 _Rebels!_  thought Geo, _Rebels for what?_

“I thought your majesty would be interested in what this kid,” he spat, kicking Geo in front of the kind, “had to say.”

King Trigonometry looked down on him, slowly turning red from rage.

“You brought this peasant to talk to me? What kind of mockery is this?” he shouted at the circle. But the circle stayed calm.

Geo took this silence as a turn for him to speak. “Your majesty,” he burst into the silence, “We are a normal family that lives in your great city. We want nothing but a comfortable life in our little home.” King Trigonometry looked shocked that a thing spoke to him. “I don’t know who said that we wanted to rebel against you. But I can assure you this isn’t true. In the pa-”

“SILENCE!” the pyramid screamed. “You DARE speak to me?” He suddenly pointed his top at Pa. “Kill him!”

The circles obeyed.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_He’s my father._

_No, don’t._

“NO!” Geo screamed as the circle engulfed Pa.

King Trigonometry took his shout as insult. “You say no? REBEL!”

 _No,_ Geo thought, his volume pulsing fast, _I just want you to leave my family alone._

King Trigonometry pointed at Ma, and the circles understood.

Geo couldn’t move. He couldn’t stand a chance against the circles, he knew that.

Ma knew that too.

She looked at Geo, knowing the guilt he must have.

“It’s okay Geometry,” she whispered as she was slowly engulfed by the circle.

Side, who was quiet this whole time, knew his turn was next. _But Geo should live,_ he thought.

“Run, Geo!” Side screamed.

Geo looked at his brother and noticed something in the background.

Dodecahedrons.

They were responsible.

“I won’t run!” Geo raged. “I’ll stay by you, Side.”

“Get away, Geo!”

Side was white from fear, but he still thought of Geo. The thought made Geo want to burst and scream.

He hesitantly moved toward the door before seeing Side starting to be engulfed.

“Geometry, dash!”

**

He dashed.

So fast, like he never did before.

He found a promising hallway and ran, circles at his heels. Whenever he turned back, he could see them deteriorating everything in their path. In front of him were triangles with the pointiest points he’d ever seen. He was sure that if he touched them, he would die.

Painfully.

But he couldn’t stop running. Or his death would be more painful.

So he ran.

But not fast enough.

**

The circles caught up to him and dragged him to the throne room, not engulfing him yet.

_Maybe that awful tyrant wants me to scream in front of him. I won’t give him the pleasure._

The king had some circles with him, and they were peculiar, even for circles. The had no shape whatsoever. Not even a round shape. It scared Geo white.

“You like running, or so I hear.”

Geo didn’t grace the comment with a rebuttal. He didn’t feel like voicing anymore opinions. He already lost most of his family. If he said anything else, they would probably kill his sister too. She didn’t deserve it.

“If you like running so much, so you will run. Forever!” he screamed, rising from his throne.

The blobs shot a weird substance at him.

The world went white.

Black.

**

And so he was condemned to a life of running.

The blobs, or so he assumed, sent him numerous challenging races he had to try to complete. They turned him into different shapes, different colors, different designs he couldn’t believe were possible, made the world upside down and had so many murderous triangles, Geo wanted to cry.

Worst of all, he couldn’t control his own body.

His mind seemed to split into millions of fragments, each playing the different courses at different rates.

He felt broken.

Lost.

Terrified.

He has died so many times. Each time hurt. So bad. He would revive, he knew he would revive, but it didn’t make his dying more enjoyable.

And each time his mind separated yet into another fragment, he would see

**GEOMETRY DASH.**

The last words his brother ever said to him.

_Dash._

So he did.


End file.
